Departure
by Symmetry -Death the Kid
Summary: Epilogue to "Coward." Princess Bubblegum had to escape from her evil deed. She was a lonely peasant that needed company, just like Marceline. Violence and PB x Marceline ahead. Be warned.


**Departure**

**Description: Epilogue to "Coward." Princess Bubblegum had to escape from her evil deed. She was no longer a princess. She was a lonely peasant who needed company, just like Marceline. Violence and PB x Marceline ahead. Be warned.**

**Rated M for sequences of graphic violence. Plus, there is some T-rated violence and yuri content. If this offends you more then violence, even if you read Coward you might want to shy away from this.**

**I do not own Adventure Time, the song "Sexy, Sexy" by Cascade, blood, violence, or PB x Marceline. Just wanted to make everything clear...**

* * *

><p>Finn fell dead to the ground, blood still spilling through his chest. Peppermint Butler peeked in with a horrified expression on his face.<p>

"You...you killed him." Peppermint Butler said, shaking. "I-I can't believe it...I'm getting out of here..."

"No, Peppermint Butler." Princess Bubblegum said. "It is I who must leave."

She approached a piece of expensive china, and broke it.

"My life...it's nothing but a tragedy!" Princess Bubblegum yelled, breaking more china. "I'm worth nothing!"

"Nothing in this world!"

A knife flew into her portrait of Finn. "_You..."_

She looked at the painting with wicked eyes. "It's because of you I'm like this! I used to be great! But now I'm deformed! Soiled by your purity! You've made me ugly inside!"

While she continued on, she remembered all the blood that flowed...the way she tormented him, tickling his leg which had no blood in it...

This was an unforgivable sin he had committed, but was hers worse?

Yes. It was. She should stop all this madness. Forget you exist, Bonnebeil. Let your hair down, go be free somewhere safe.

This boy didn't matter anymore. She stopped with the smashing and turned to her butler.

"Peppermint Butler..." She started.

"Yes?" Peppermint Butler asked.

"Forget me. Forget I ever existed. My existence doesn't matter anymore here. I must go where I belong. Never tell anyone about this. That would count as remembering."

"Y-yes, your majesty."

"Don't refer to me as majesty. I'm not even worthy of a slave title."

She walked out peacefully, ready to throw everything away...this Finn boy, his kind eyes, the way he betrayed her...bastard...she couldn't let that take over her mind.

* * *

><p>She walked over to a cave...the cave of the vampire queen...and she prepared herself for what was coming. A knock on the door.<p>

Two knocks.

Three knocks.

Four knocks.

"I know you're in there." Princess Bubblegum said. Marceline finally answered the door."

"Oh, if it isn't Peebles." Marceline said. "What's going on, sweethea-"

Then she noticed the blood all over Bubblegum's clothes.

"Damn." Princess Bubblegum muttered. "I should have cleaned off. Well, I might as well tell you...I took Finn's life."

...

"I'm sorry, but he betrayed me. He played me at my own game."

...

"Marceline?"

"DIE!" Marceline yelled, grabbing her ax and sticking it in Princess Bubblegum's neck. Pink blood squirted and she screamed.

"Please...don't..." Princess Bubblegum said. "I'm here to...make amends..."

Marceline looked in horror at her bloody body. She realized if she did this, she wasn't any better then Princess Bubblegum.

To be honest, she didn't care that she killed Finn. She was too overwhelmed by the emotions that she came and visited her...

Marceline got off of her and grabbed some bandages. She wrapped them around Bubblegum's neck, and she paused and felt it's tenderness...

"That tickles..." Princess Bubblegum giggled. Marceline laughed along with her and turned on her MP3 player. "Sexy, Sexy" by Cascade began to blast out.

"I like this song." Marceline said.

"Me...me too." Princess Bubblegum said, still smiling.

"Look, I'm sorry...about trying to kill you."

"No, it's fine. I got what I deserved. In fact, I probably should be going...don't want to bother you..."

"No." Marceline grabbed her arm. "Don't leave me. It's so lonely here. I need...some company..."

They stared into each other's eyes, unaware of anything else. Finn? Who's Finn? For all they knew, they had always been like this...spinning around in perfect harmony...

Princess Bubblegum wanted to escape.

Marceline just wanted a friend.

Everything worked out perfectly between them, and they came in closer, accepting each other in amends that could never be broken as the last lyric of the song played:

_Sexy, sexy..._

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R, please! Please no "I HATE PB X MARCELINE" reviews...I warned you clearly in the description it would contain it!<strong>


End file.
